


Big Brother Magic

by QuincyK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Gen, I just really needed brother feels ok, Kid Fic, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot I wrote for the October SPN Writing Challenge on tumblr. My prompt was Magic.</p>
<p>Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Magic

“Dean! Dean! Come _on_!” Dean watched his little brother jump up and down in excitement. He sighed dramatically and started pulling himself off Bobby’s beat up old couch. Bobby was watching Sam with amusement and threw Dean’s jacket across the room to him. 

Dean caught the jacket easily and made sure to mess up Sam’s hair as he passed, earning himself a pintsized glare. He didn’t really get the appeal of a Halloween Festival, but Sam hadn’t shut up about it since he saw the poster in town. Bobby had grudgingly agreed to take them after a solid hour of Sam’s strongest puppy eyed look. 

He grinned. “What are you even supposed to be, Sammy?” He was dressed in a solid button down shirt they had to get for the uniform of one of the schools from last year and a tie that Bobby had unearthed from who knows where. 

“I’m a warlock! See, the one Dad beat last week wore a tie like this one! Bobby even made me a fake hex bag!” He pulled it out of his pocket and presented it to Dean proudly as they walked to the truck. 

Dean’s heart constricted at Sam’s declaration, but he kept his face carefully neutral. He had tried to protect the kid from all the stuff their dad dealt with but Sam had learned a lot in the past year. Most recently, about witches and warlocks after one of those bastards made the mistake of going after Sam and Dean at their school during one of John’s hunts. 

It hadn’t ended well for that warlock. 

“Thats cool, buddy.” He glared at Bobby and the old man just raised a challenging eyebrow at him. 

Huffing, he turned back to Sam. “Shouldn’t you have a wand or something? So normal people know what you are?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Wands are for magicians, Dean. _Real_ warlocks use hexbags, duh!” 

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh well excuse me, Mr. ‘real’ warlock. Maybe not advertise that, huh?”

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When they got to the festival grounds, Dean thought Sam’s eyes were going to bulge out of his head. He kept trying to look everywhere at once and drug Dean from booth to booth, eager to try every game there was. 

They quickly lost Bobby in the crowd and Dean found himself having fun watching Sam enjoy all of the games. They played the ring toss (Dean won), bobbed for apples (Sam won and Dean teased him about having a big mouth), and basically any game they came across, slowly accumulating an impressive amount of candy. 

Dean was a little worried when the attendant at the shooting game gave them a mostly impressed but worried look after Sam made perfect shots every time. But when she asked how Sam was so good, he just grinned and said “I’m magic!” 

They got three king sized Snickers bars so he figured it was alright in the end. 

Dean left Sam standing in line to get his face painted while he grabbed them some hot chocolate at the vending booth two spots down. 

It’s when he was almost back to the face painting line that he spotted trouble. A group of three boys that looked around the same age as Sam were facing his brother, who was clutching his little hexbag to his chest. As he got closer, Sam’s voice reached his ears. 

“I’m not lying! They’re called warlocks, not wizards, and it’s a hexbag. That’s how warlocks do magic!” 

Dean resisted the urge to facepalm, since he was still holding the hot chocolates. Sammy and his stupid urge to be always be the _right_ one. 

“Well you’re stupid, then,” one of the boys spat. Dean clenched his jaw. “Everyone knows you use a wand for magic. You’re not even wearing a hat!”

“But…” Dean could see Sam struggling out how to explain himself. “Real warlocks look like normal people. They don’t wear pointy hats like magicians do in books…”

“Wow, how dumb are you?” 

Alright, that was it. Dean couldn’t hit a kid but he did know how to shut them up. He purposefully walked past the the group and Sam, only glancing towards them for a second before stopping and turning around completely. 

“Woah! Cool costume, dude!” The group of boys turned around to look at Dean with wide eyes. Sam was looking at him in confusion. “Are you a warlock?” Dean asked pointedly. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows but his expression cleared quickly as he understood what Dean was doing. 

“Oh… oh! Yes! I am.”

Dean gestured with one hand still holding his cup. “Wow, you even have a hexbag! Most people don’t even know about those. Nice touch!” Then he turned around and walked away for a few steps before stepping to the side and looking back.  
Sam was wearing a giant grin and looking triumphantly at the boys. After another second they shuffled off, one of them sticking their tongue out at him during their retreat. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back over to Sam, handing him his hot chocolate. 

“Here, you dork. I told you that you needed a wand.”

Sam smiled sheepishly and looked down. “Thanks for helping with those guys…” he mumbled, sipping his drink. Then his head popped back up and he looked at Dean in surprise. “You got me extra marshmallows!”

“‘Course I did, squirt. I know you.”

Sam looked at him and grinned. “How do you always know what to do, Dean?”

Dean swung an arm around his shoulders and winked. “Well, that’s my kind of magic, Sammy. Big brother magic.”


End file.
